Ice Cream
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Draco is having a late night snack and gets a pleasant surprise...


******Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe.**

Draco sat in Great Hall, swirling the last bits of his ice cream around in the bowl languidly. Who cared if it was after curfew? It was Saturday night, there was no school the next day and, damn it, he had been craving a sundae. He looked down at the lingering chocolate syrup mixed with the melted vanilla ice cream, prodding the cherry he had saved for last.

Too late, he heard a scuffing noise and in his rush to duck under the table (_Why,_ he wondered, _it's not like they can't see me from the door under here!_), he managed to upend his bowl all over his chest and for the first time, cursed the fact that he hadn't worn a shirt. After all, it was summertime and the middle of the night. He glanced up to see _Harry Bleeding Potter_ standing in the doorway.

Forever thankful he didn't blush easily, Draco righted himself and sneered. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked, taking in Harry's dark pajama bottoms and tight white shirt. Mmm…

"Uh, I couldn't sleep and was walking around the castle," Harry said, his eyes glued to Draco's chest and the dripping ice cream.

Draco smirked and ran a finger up his torso, collecting a bit of the dessert. He slid the finger into his mouth, gently sucked the ice cream off, and pulled it out with a small _pop!_ "Like what you see, Potter?" he asked.

Harry's mouth worked slightly and his feet seemed to be unknowingly pulling him closer to the Slytherin. "Uh…"

Still smirking, Draco stood up and walked around the table, coming to a stop in front of the smaller boy. Once again, he collected some ice cream on the tip of his finger, this time bringing it to Harry's lips.

"Open up," he said, his voice barely a whisper. Harry's lips slowly parted and Draco inserted his finger. Harry sucked on it almost uncertainly and then it was gone and Draco was leaning down, giving him time to pull away. Draco's tongue flicked out, catching a drop of ice cream lingering on Harry's lip; the Gryffindor shivered involuntarily, his breath quickening.

_Fuck it,_ Draco decided, closing the last bit of distance and capturing the other boy's lips in a searing kiss that left him wanting more. Harry's hands came up, resting on Draco's shoulders as he fought to remain standing.

Draco pulled away as Harry attempted to deepen the kiss. "Ah, ah, ah, Potter." He gestured to himself. "As you can see, I'm quite the mess. Perhaps you would like to help me clean up?"

Without further prompting, Harry lowered his head and slowly began licking the ice cream off Draco's torso, taking his time over the nipples and tracing the outline of Draco's abs. Draco clutched the raven head, moaning when Harry licked a particularly sensitive spot.

Draco allowed Harry to back him up to the nearest table and he sat on it with very little prompting from Harry, curious to see what the Gryffindor would do. He was pleasantly surprised when Harry began tugging down the front of his pants, Draco's hard cock springing free. Harry looked at it a bit cross-eyed.

"Impressed?" Draco asked, nearly breathless with anticipation.

"Yessss," Harry hissed in reply, kneeling on the bench in front of Draco and taking his member in his hands. "It's beautiful," he whispered, stroking it up and down.

Draco placed his hands flat on the table, willing himself not to pull that hot little mouth of his aching cock. He allowed Harry to explore, watching as he carefully examined it, running his hands over it, feeling the veins, running hesitant fingers over the fluted head…

_OHMERLIN, JUST LICK IT ALREADY!_ Draco mentally screamed, more than ready, but knowing that it was still new to Harry and-

Harry leaned down and kissed the tip, his lips pursed, then slowly parting as he tried to take all of Draco's cock at once. He gagged and Draco's hands flew to Harry's hair again and he grasped two handfuls, bringing Harry up.

"Carefully," he said as he began controlling Harry's speed. "Don't suck too hard at once. That's it. Move your tongue a- Oh, just like tha-" Draco stopped directing as instinct took over and he pulled Harry faster and faster, Harry's hands clutching Draco's thighs, massaging them gently until one was brave enough to cup Draco's balls and _ohmygods, that feels fantastic,_ Draco thought hazily. _I knew he would be a natural._

He knew he should warn Harry, but the other boy felt so good and then Draco's cock dipped into Harry's throat and he shuddered, even as Harry gagged. He pulled out quickly, in case Harry needed to throw up, but was surprised (and relieved) when Harry groaned in disappointment and swiftly reapplied himself to Draco's cock. Carefully he resumed, taking a bit more in each time his head went down, until the head once again hit his throat, and the next time Harry slid him completely in.

Draco's hands clenched spasmodically as he took over again, pulling out of Harry's mouth and then plunging back in swiftly, his climax approaching. He worked the Gryffindor over his cock until the pressure became too much and he forced Harry's head all the way down, holding him there as he shot stream after stream of semen into his throat.

Finally he was spent and Draco let go of Harry before collapsing back on the table, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Potter," he groaned as his cock slid out wetly. "You give great head."

He heard Harry laugh softly. "So, do you eat ice cream down here often?" Harry asked.


End file.
